


lovebirds

by WTF Katsudno and Friends and JJ 2021 (WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Katsudno%20and%20Friends%20and%20JJ%202021
Summary: Пони-долбоебы
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)





	lovebirds




End file.
